Rokit
Rokit is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Rokit always treats every task that he does as important, regardless of how important it actually is - just like a soldier does! This causes him to be easily annoyed by his tribe mates for not sharing this attitude. He is in a way dare-going because he was the only one who wanted to use his own Rokit Sauce - which resulted in an explosion! Physical Appearance Rokit has a yellow-green body and a large underbite with three teeth pointing up over the body. The top of the jaw has two teeth underneath, and a head with two eyes sloping up to a glass dome with a golden slab beneath a grey T-shape tilted 90 degrees to the left, with a white highlight at the bottom. Jutting out of the back of his body is a grey jet-pack with a red tipped top. He has arms with grey backs, and yellow-green fronts with red sticks pointing out, and black hands. He has white feet with golden circular toenails. Ability Rokit has two arms that can blast streams of lasers. Biography Early life Not much is known about Rokit's early life. During Nurp-Naut's bedtime, he told him the story of the Glowkies, which ended up coming true as the tribe arrived to greet them. The Orbitons ended up failing at a botched attempt to protect themselves as the Glowkies left in confusion. First adventures During an abduction of the Infernites with their Ship-Space, he and his brothers welcomed them to the Mixel Moon. Thanks to some misunderstandings, both tribes got into a Max battle, but befriended each other in the end. He ended up the one to explain the big flaw in Orbitopia's dome design. During a welcome party, he made Crater Tots, which were later stolen by a Nixel. He teamed up with Burnard to get it back by using Rokit Sauce to make him explode. He ended up eating another batch by himself, as there were no takers to the ones covered in Rokit Sauce. However, even he couldn't handle the spiciness. During a supposed raid by the Glowkies, he teamed up with Meltus to fend them off. After clearing things out, he joined them in cave rave. When Flamzer claimed that he did not exist outside of his story, he broke down in tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness"). Further adventures Rokit had attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Rokit was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Rokit was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Orbitons in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after.("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"You can run, but you can't hide!"'' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Outside the protected high-tech walls of Orbitopia, way down below, in the deepest, darkest, cavern, lived the terrifying, mythical, GLOWKIES!!!"'' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Who wants some crater tots? Hot from the grill!" '' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness *''"All right, troopers! Another batch of Crater Tots, hot off the grill! Any volunteers?"'' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Welp, suit for self."'' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information |In-Booklet Code=None}} Rokit was released as one of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41527 and he contains 66 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with two ears and bar feet. 41527 Rokit can be combined with 41528 Niksput and 41529 Nurp-Naut to create the Orbitons Max. LEGO Shop product description Live life on the edge with Rokit! Rokit, the unhinged trooper from the intrepid Orbitons tribe, does everything as if his life depends on it – and we mean everything! Whether getting a cup of coffee, waiting at a crosswalk or petting a kitten, this intense creature with laser-style probe arms approaches all day-to-day tasks with vigor. The other Orbitons just don’t seem to share his ‘all-in’ attitude, which annoys Rokit no end! *''Features laser-style probe arms, translucent flame boosters and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 members of the hi-tech Orbitons tribe to build the totally cosmic MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Trivia *He seems to have some sort of mechanical brain inside his dome. This also proves that Mixels do indeed have brains, and possibly other vital organs. At the same time, his dome is detachable from his head, as seen when it pops up sometimes. *His guns often switch between being hand-held and being connected to his arms. *He tends to call other Mixels "cadets", with the exception of Niksput, due to the fact that he is the leader. In his case, he calls him "sir". Additionally, he calls Nurp "little space cadet". *He seems to have taken a leading position in Mixel Moon Madness. *Rokit Sauce seems to be named after him; thus, he probably invented it. He also appears to be the only one of his tribe to enjoy it. Behind the Scenes Early development Rokit was originally going to look angrier and more serious, and his blasters were longer. He was originally going to have a more human, pink brain.http://brickset.com/sets/list-14077/theme-Mixels/page-2 Name and basis Rokit's name is an intentional misspelling of "rocket". Rokit appears to be based on an alien, as he is mostly green, has two laser blasters that are occasionally used by stereotypical aliens in science fiction stories, has an odd brain, and his element is based on space. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Rokit's voice is provided by Phil Hayes. His voice has a slight Southern twang to it, a common trait in drill sergeant-style characters. Real-life history Rokit appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Rokit replaced Flain, Slumbo, and Torts for Series 4 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. He was later replaced by Gox, then Kramm, and finally Jamzy. Rokit debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Orbitons Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Orbitons Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Five Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Alien Mixels Category:Armed Characters Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Moon Mixels Category:Serious Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Big heads Category:Minifigure eyes Category:Mixels with solid pupils